


Twisted and Burning

by Selcier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I Love(d) You (obikinweek17), M/M, Sadness, burnt vader, day 2: Second Chances, obi-wan captured when rescuing leia, obikinweek17, redemption sort of, sorry dad again, there is really nothing good about this, you introduced me to star wars and this is what you get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selcier/pseuds/Selcier
Summary: Obi-wan isn’t prepared to see Anakin again after all these years when he accompanies Luke on the Millennium Falcon to rescue Leia Organa. He thought that the Dark Side would have twisted his old friend into something unrecognizable. But it hadn’t. And the ashes of Obi-wan heart stir with a new hope.





	Twisted and Burning

Obi-wan thought that he was ready; he thought that decades spent in the desert had scrubbed his heart clean of any lingering attachment. But like so many other events in his life, he was wrong. So wrong that his lungs burn and his spine shudders. So wrong that he cannot keep control of his thoughts, of his scattered emotions.

The black shape moves like him; twists his saber like him. They feel the same, like a hot breeze across Obi-wan’s face. His presence in the Force comforts him with the balm of familiarity. He hasn’t had such a soft touch for so many years.

And Obi-wan cannot stand to lose him again.

The sight of his friend pierces him to the bone and he staggers back against the cold wall, deactivating his lightsaber and sliding to the smooth decking.

“When we first met I was but the learner. Now I am the Master. Do you surrender so easily, old man.”

Obi-wan smiles, a faint shadow of real joy, at the phrase that was once an endearment. “I have waited a long time to see you again, Anakin,” he says. His words crawl up through his throat and scratch at his lips. He speaks in a whisper as if he hasn’t uttered a sound since the day they last spoke on the fiery shores of Mustafar.

Vader jerks his red ‘saber up, pointing it at the hollow of Obi-wan’s throat. “That name no longer has an meaning for me.”

At the edge of his senses, Obi-wan feels Luke slip into the hanger. He’s grown fond of the boy. They’ve had the opportunity to speak infrequently but a connection was inevitable. He feels nothing short of love for the son of a man he cares for so deeply. And yes, he can admit attachment now. After all these years he can see the folly of his ways.

He will not repeat them again.

“It is the name your mother gave you,” he says. He reaches up to tug his hood back fully from his face, desperate to see as much of Anakin as he can.

The Stormtroopers cuff him then, called forward by Vader, and force him to the ground on his knees with his face pressed into the cold floor. Anakin towers over him, a column of metal and fabric. “I am disappointed in you, Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi.”

There are shouts then, from the hanger, as Luke yells across the wide elevator shaft. But Obi-wan can only stare at Vader’s boots, his skin too tight and his heart swollen.

Stormtroopers fire under Vader’s command but are unsuccessful. The Millennium Falcon bursts out of the hanger, accelerating into hyperspace in a flash of blinding light.

Vader’s disappointment and anger hangs heavy in the Force, a suffocating strangle around Obi-wan’s neck. He claws at his throat, a human reaction that he cannot curtail, as Vader’s outstretched fist grasps at empty air.

“You will not disappoint me again.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Obikin Week 2017. Second Chances.
> 
> I do plan on continuing this. I have a few specific scenes in my head. But for now it will take a back seat to the other WIP I have strewn about. 
> 
> selcier.tumblr.com


End file.
